


Shaky Breaths and Kissed Assurances

by barryolivers



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, the maze
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for The Death Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryolivers/pseuds/barryolivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tommy."  He whispered, no louder than a breath. He leant in, pressing a small chaste kiss onto Thomas' lips. Leaning his forehead lightly on Thomas', he spoke. "Please, Tommy. Please."</p>
<p>OR </p>
<p>AU where Thomas can't shoot him but then newt's kiss convinces him that it's the right thing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaky Breaths and Kissed Assurances

"I can't!"

"Do it!"

"I can't!" How could Newt ask him to do something like this? How could he possibly kill one of-

"Kill me or I'll kill you!" Newt's voice was shaking now, and Thomas couldn't tell if it was rage or something else he couldn't place his finger on. "Kill me! Do it!"

Thomas shook his head. "Newt…" He pleaded.

"Do it before I become one of them." Newt's voice had softened, a complete opposite to the voice the boy had spoken with mere seconds ago.

"I…" Thomas trailed off, unable to protest. Newt should know. He can't kill one of the most important people in his life. Especially after all the loss. He'd do everything in his power to prevent anymore. Thomas brought his full attention to Newt, pleading with his eyes, for him to stop, to let them find a way for him to get away from all this. A way other than death.

Newt's eyes had cleared, as if he had grasped one last trembling gasp of sanity, and his voice softened completely. "Tommy." He whispered, no louder than a breath. He leant in, pressing a small chaste kiss onto Thomas' lips. Leaning his forehead lightly on Thomas', he spoke. "Please, Tommy. Please." His voice no louder, and the tone pleading, and he slowly lifted his head from Thomas', nodding slowly.

Thomas knew. He could feel the plead, feel the want, all through the quick kiss that barely brushed his lips.

With a shaky breath, trembling hands, his heart falling into the dark abyss, Thomas pulled the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a tumblr prompt I recieved! Follow me there! ((firegriever))


End file.
